We're In Minecraft!
by crystaldragon275
Summary: Getting sucked into Minecraft with 5 of your favorite Youtubers ever. What could possibly go wrong? Lots of things, actually. From melon throwing to Endermen dance parties, this will be one of the craziest survival stories yet.
1. Chapter 1- Oh! My! Notch!

We're In Minecraft!

**A/N: Hey, everyone!**

**Aqua: Today we're doing another Minecraft fanfiction!  
Solar: *Setting up something* It's where a couple of people including Crystal go into Minecraft and crazy things happen!**

**WHAT?!**

**Solar: *Opens a vortex***

***Gets sucked in* AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Aqua: Uh...Anyway, enjoy? SOLAR, WHAT DID YOU DO!?**

What the heck is going on here?! Why is everything blocks?! Why are other people with me?! Why do they look familiar?!

The pale yellow guy with a green and yellow hair and green eyes wearing a green T-shirt with a picture of a wooden toaster on fire on it, blue jeans, and black shoes groaned and rubbed his head.

"What's going on here?" He asked. He then gasped. "THIS IS MINECRAFT!"

"WHAT?!" Screamed a dark blue guy wearing a white T-shirt with a grey vest, black jeans, and white sneakers.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me.

A grey guy with a black T-shirt and a red vest, blue jeans, white sneakers, and blue eyes blinked.

"Who the heck..." The yellow guy whispered.

Confused, I looked at myself in a pond. I had black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a reddish-pink hoodie, jeans, and black shoes.

"Whoa," I whispered, examining myself. "What am I?"

"Basically one of us, I guess," A light grey guy with a blue T-shirt, denim shorts, dark grey shoes, blue hair with red tips, brown eyes, and red headphones answered.

"So, wait, Glaze—" The blue guy began.

"GLAZE?!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me again. "OH. MY. NOTCH. YOU'RE THOSE COOL BRONY GUYS WHO MADE ALL THOSE SONGS AND REMIXES...and all that!"

"How do you know us?!" They light grey guy, The Living Tombstone, got into a defensive position.

"I listen to your music!"

"Oh..."

"Okay, guys, enough joking around!" The pale yellow guy, Woodentoaster, or Glaze, yelled. We all turned to him. "This is serious! Minecraft is safe and all when you're playing it on a desktop or something, but now that we're in the actual game, we need to be aware! One kill from a zombie or another monster and we might never be able to respawn."

I gulped. _Do something, Solar, _I thought.

"So, we'll have to start getting wood immediately!" Glaze continued. We nodded, and spread out. I chose Oak, because that was the only choice.

At the end of the hunt, we got 23 logs.

"Not half-bad, if I do say so myself," The other grey guy, Mic, said.  
"Yeah, 23 is most likely enough," Glaze agreed, making the logs into wooden planks. He then made crafting table.

"So, what do we build first?" A pure white guy, with blue, light blue, and orange hair and yellow eyes wearing a blue tank top, blue shorts, and black sneakers asked. He was definitely ABluSkittle.

"A wooden pickaxe would be the best choice," I said. "We need to get coal and stone before night falls."

Multiple wooden pickaxes were made, and we went into a cave.

_This adventure is gonna be awesome, _I thought. _And rather dangerous...seriously, Solar. Do something before we get killed._

To Be Continued...

**Solar: And that was the first chapter!**

***Summer and Winter come into the background, drinking milkshakes***

**Summer: What's going on?**

**Aqua: Your father sucked Crystal into her own story.**

**Winter: (Spit take) WHAT?!**

**Summer: Dad!**

**Solar: I can fix this!  
Winter: (Sigh) Anyway, please no flaming in the reviews! If you do, you'll join the journey...just joking!**

**All: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- In The Mines

Chapter 2- In The Mines

**Aqua: Hey, everyone!**

**Solar: I just found out long it'll take to make the next portal.**

**Summer: How long?**

**Solar: Let's just say they'll probably have beaten the Enderdragon by then.**

**Aqua, Summer, and Winter: WHAT?!**

**Aqua: (Sigh) I knew this would happen. Anyway, Crystal and the Brony Musicians go mining and someone breaks the 4th Wall.**

**Summer: Can't wait to see that.**

**Solar: REPLY TIME! In reply to **

**Winter: Well, then, let's begin.**

"Mining is something," I muttered, leaning on some stone in exhaustion.

"It definitely is," Glaze broke some stone ore, which turned into pieces of coal.

"Thankfully our mining trip is nearly done," Brony grinned, collecting some more stone. "I think the sun's going down, so we should head back up soon."

We soon collected 2 stacks of stone and coal. We made some stone tools, and started to build our shelter with the remaining planks we had. It was surprisingly good. There were no beds, so we slept on the grass the whole night.

**The next morning...**

We went back into the mines to get some Iron Ore.

"I know you're looking at-" I started singing before Glaze covered my mouth.

"This isn't a song fanfiction," He said. I gave him an unamused look.

In the mine, I was so focused on mining iron I forgot where I was going. I ended up going very deep into the mine. When I finally realized where I was going, I saw some diamond ore.

"Oh, no," I said.

I suddenly heard monsters, and I turned around. There were all sorts of monsters walking towards me. Spiders, zombies, you name it. They were there.

I screamed and ran deeper into the mines.

"Solar, I swear to Notch, once I'm out of here, you're going in the cage!" I yelled to my crazy cat, who was probably just smirking and going "LOL".

I finally reached a wall. I gasped, and turned to run the other way, but the monsters were blocking me. I watched as they came closer towards me, my back against the wall.

"_HELP ME!_" I screamed.

I closed my eyes tight, and a few seconds later I heard a bunch of noises. When it quieted down, I opened my eyes and saw the Brony Musicians watching Glaze punch a zombie multiple times.

"DIE ZOMBIE DIE!" Glaze screamed.

_Uh..._ I thought. **(Solar: This is so funny!) (Aqua: No it's not.)**

"Glaze, can you stop punching the zombie?" I asked, walking to him.

"NO! ZOMBIES ARE EVIL!" Glaze yelled, continuing to punch the zombie until the others finally pulled him away.

So, after all that craziness, we continued mining. Afterwards we got some iron and we went up to the surface.

"I'm sure we all learned I valuable lesson today: Never _ever _get distracted while mining. You will probably find yourself in a rather dangerous situation," I shuddered.

The others nodded.

Suddenly, the sun went down. **(Summer: And my Dad still hasn't learned.)**

"Crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, _crud!_" Tombstone yelled.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Mic yelled.

"WE WON'T IF YOU STOP PANICKING, GUYS!" I threw my arms in the air. "We just gotta get back to the house without being eaten by any zombies...or being shot by skeletons...or being attacked by an Enderman...or bitten by any spiders—"

"CRYSTAL," Glaze yelled, grabbing my shoulders. "_Save lives now, rambling later._"

I nodded, and we all began running back home.

When we got back, we made a chest out of some of our wood and put the iron ore in. Now we just have to make a furnace. But for now, we should sleep.

To Be Continued...

**Aqua: And so, another day is complete!**

**Solar: And I'm still working on this.**

**Aqua, Summer, and Winter: WE KNOW.**

**Summer: Anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail lights on fire* THIS IS RIDICULOUS!**

**All: See ya!**


End file.
